A portable terminal device in recent years, such as a smartphone and a tablet device, stores electronized documents so that the stored documents can be read and edited at any time and any place. In addition, the portable terminal device transmits files edited or processed in other ways on the portable terminal device side to an image processing apparatus such as an MFP, so that the files can be printed, stored, or processed in other ways on the image processing apparatus side. Furthermore, the image processing apparatus reads image data and the like from documents by using a scanner unit of the image processing apparatus, and transmits files containing the image data and the like to the portable terminal device, so that the files can be edited or processed in other ways on the portable terminal side.
However, the portable terminal device and the image processing apparatus require independent operation for each for practicing these functions. In this case, each operation becomes complicated operation.
For overcoming this problem, there has been proposed in more recent years a linkage system between an image processing apparatus and a portable terminal device. According to this system, an operation screen operated for performing functions of the image processing apparatus is displayed on a display unit of the portable terminal device as a remote screen, so that linkage operation of the image processing apparatus can be conducted on the portable terminal device side (for example, see JP 2002-281195 A). According to this linkage system, the remote screen corresponding to the screen of the image processing apparatus and displayed on the display unit of the portable terminal device is created based on screen data transmitted from the image processing apparatus.
More specifically, the portable terminal device creates information indicating that certain operation has been input, and transmits this information to the image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus having received this information creates next screen data based on the received information, and transmits the created screen data to the portable terminal device. The portable terminal device updates a remote screen based on the received screen data, and displays the updated screen.
An operation panel of a recent image processing apparatus receives input of operation from a user based on gesture operation input to a display screen of the operation panel. A large proportion of the gesture operation is constituted by complicated operation such as multiple touch operation performed by using a plurality of fingers, flick, pinch and others, as well as ordinary button operation. Under this tendency, the screen size of the operation panel is increasing, and the number of parts such as buttons displayed on the screen is also rising.
On the other hand, a typical portable terminal device similarly receives input of operation from a user based on gesture operation input to a display screen of the portable terminal device. However, the screen size of the portable terminal device is generally smaller than the screen size of the image processing apparatus.
When the screen size of the portable terminal device is smaller than the screen size of the image processing apparatus, the operation screen of the image processing apparatus is adjusted to a size corresponding to the screen size of the portable terminal device, and displayed in the reduced size on the portable terminal device. In this case, input of gesture operation is difficult for the user, causing low operability. Accordingly, such a technology has been demanded which allows easy input of gesture operation from the user to the operation screen of the image processing apparatus on the portable terminal device side even when the screen of the portable terminal device is small.